Lovely Corruption
by nekomumeii
Summary: My first shot at a yandere fic! NaruGaa/GaaNaru. This story will be based/inspired from a private rp thread between myself and the lovely Madi; you can follow them on their tumblr (goldenyondaime). I hope you enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey... Gaara? Are you alright? I think you might've had a little too much to drink..."

Concern laced Naruto's tone, wrapping an arm around Gaara's waist to support him as he struggled to walk straight. He only realized halfway through their dinner date that Gaara had been drinking during their meal.

Sitting just across the table, Naruto had begun to notice the small, involuntary head nods, or the occasional dazed look on Gaara's face as he became engrossed in a single spot on the wall just behind him. He hadn't even assumed this behavior was due to tipsiness until he caught a faint scent of wine on his breath when they stood side-by-side. How many drinks had Gaara _had_ exactly? The fact that he drank at all was unexpected to say the least.

Naruto frowned. Now that he thought about it, there was probably a lot he didn't _really_ know about Gaara. He had to admit that a lot of their silence together was filled with his own rambling, and for that the Uzumaki felt somewhat guilty. Gaara had never shown any mind to his banters, always listening to every detail; he wished he had tried to encourage the other to open up more.

He tucked Gaara closer to his side to get a better hold, leading him down dimly lit streets at careful pace as they made their way towards the Kage mansion. He hoped Gaara would be alright in the morning. He had witnessed quite of few of Jiraiya's hangovers before; they weren't pretty. He winced at the thought of his friend suffering from those horrendous migraines or even nausea.

"C'mon… we'll get you home soon, okay Gaara?"

"Hn…" If it wasn't for the subtly unstable stance and tilting head, it would've been hard to tell that Gaara had in fact been drinking. Heavily. During their evening dinner, he had unintentionally downed several glasses of the offered wine. His mood had been stressful, so his nerves were not at ease for the evening. Having had Naruto drop by unexpectedly in Suna made him fear he would let his stress get in the way of their communication time. It had been a long while since he last was able to spend time with his friend, and he wished to be in better spirits for him. So, he thought a drink or two would aid in his relaxation. Unfortunately, it had turned into a quick slope from feeling a little tipsy to almost unable to function in his drunken state. When Gaara drank alcohol at all, which was pretty rare, he never knew how to pace it healthily.

Now he was facing the consequences of his ignorance to the substance, hanging limply against the Uzumaki, eyes somehow focused and unfocused simultaneously on the ground before them. His normally pale mint eyes were a darker pigment and dilated. His expression was absolutely dead, except for the flush of red on his cheeks. He also felt hot, uncomfortably hot all over. Naruto's tight grip around his waist seemed to make the heat worsen.

"N...Naruto… I'm s orry… this wasn't s'posed to happen..." His voice came out in weak, husky tones trailing off into silence. Even under the influence, he still felt responsible for his behavior. His anxiety was a mix of embarrassment and irritation with himself as his words started to sound repetitive and guilty. Not to mention, his behavior was less-calculated. He felt strangely self-conscious, and found himself picking up on the smallest gestures and words from Naruto. In fact, he could almost say he felt an unnatural lustiness towards his friend. Yes, it's true Naruto was his dearest friend, and feelings of affection or admiration towards him were nothing new, but somehow he felt uneasy with being around the blonde at this moment. He felt… vulnerable to his own emotions. As if he feared that the slowly fading soberness would lead him act rashly, to act off of raw emotion, and thus do something he would regret. He could feel the stability of his mentality deteriorating slowly; his right mind sinking further away into a subconscious state.

 _Dammit._ Gaara cursed silently. He wished for this to be time well spent with his friend he hadn't seen for so long, yet it had turned into an ordeal. All he wanted was to be comfortable with his friend, for his stresses to disappear momentarily, for his anxiety to vanish while he was with Naruto. Yet, he managed to distance their connection worse due to his reckless alcohol consumption. He became something Naruto had to look after, and this upset him deeply.

"It's not your fault, Gaara!"

Naruto furrowed his brow; there was no way he would blame Gaara for this situation. Jiraiya was the one to drop Naruto off in Suna without warning, leaving him with little to no information about why or when he planned to come back. Gaara had more than enough on his plate being Kazekage, he didn't need the responsibility of helping Naruto out during his stay in Suna without so much as a heads up of his arrival. Yet, when he arrived at the Kage mansion, Naruto insisted on going out for dinner together. Once he saw Gaara, his excitement got the best of him, and he'd basically dragged him out of his office for a spontaneous dinner date. Naruto thought it would be perfect to go out for the first time together in Gaara's hometown, but now he wondered if it may not have been for his friend's best interests. Maybe he should have stopped the other from drinking so much alcohol, but who was he to dictate how much Gaara drank, especially when he was probably dealing with so much stress as a new leader?  
Naruto sighed, gently pulling his friend closer.

"You don't need to be sorry about anything! I just don't want you getting hurt or anything while you're like this. We're almost- ah! We're here!" Though he could see the mansion a few yards away, he didn't dare push Gaara to walk any faster. Part of him admittedly wanted to try carrying him the rest of the way, but something told him Gaara wouldn't appreciate the act. He squinted as he turned to his friend, leaning in a bit closer. He pressed a cheek to Gaara's. This was his way of checking for any signs of possible fever, since his hands weren't free. The thought that he was possibly invading the other's personal space didn't quite click for the Uzumaki.

"Hmm… are you feeling alright? Your face feels kinda warm."

Gaara felt the cooler cheek press softly against his own. The sudden skin-to-skin contact made him shiver instantly, and a breathy gasp escaped as he felt Naruto's hair tickle against his jawline and bare neck.

"A h- I'm fine…" His voice came out almost broken. His fingers that held limply onto the Naruto's shoulder tightened slightly, his chest coming to a hard, steady pound which seemed to have escalated, despite the depressant effects he knew alcohol was supposed to have on the heart rate. _Damn..._

Somehow they made it up to the door, and Gaara forced himself to regain strength enough to open it himself. At this hour of the night his siblings' location was uncertain, but Gaara could feel the emptiness inside. They were alone here. It was dark inside, except for the dim shaded lamps adorned along the wall of the hallway leading to the main housing, exuding a dull orange glow.

"… we're home." Gaara muttered as he leaned against the wall near the doorway. He fought to regain control of himself, but when he felt the faint nausea fill him, he let his head fall slowly back against the wall, closing his eyes and parting his lips as he breathed out shakily.

"Gaara…?"It was plain to see Gaara was in no condition to stay home alone _._ There was no way Naruto wanted to leave his friend in such a state, but… was it okay for him to stay the night? Did he have the right to invite himself over? Then again, it was for Gaara's well-being. Besides, the house seemed lonely... he didn't feel right leaving Gaara by himself.

Naruto gently closed the door, eyes glancing towards the other. His gaze softened as he stepped closer, noticing the shortness of breath. He placed a gentle hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"... I can stay the night with you if you need me to, okay?"

Naruto knew how lonely it was to come home to an empty house. He didn't want Gaara to feel the same thing tonight, especially after drinking so much.  
Gaara's eyes stayed shut, making it difficult for Naruto to tell how he felt about the offer.

"I mean... is it alright if I stay with you tonight? The truth is, I haven't really found a place to stay yet. Plus, I don't wanna to leave you alone- not that you can't take care of yourself! I mean... uhh…" He started to feel very awkward, bringing a hand to the back of his head nervously.

A frown tugged at his lips as he noticed how Gaara breath was still labored. He gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "… c'mon buddy, let's just get you to bed now."

Gaara's eyes flicked opened when he felt the squeeze on his shoulder, and he gave Naruto a dazed stare. He then felt his feet drag forward, and came face-to-face with him. After an awkward few seconds, he rested his head against the front of Naruto's shoulder, feeling that strange dizziness again. His breathe hit hot against the others' chest as he finally uttered a response.

"I need… I… _want_ you to stay the night. Please… Naruto." his voice came out somewhat shaky, for he suddenly feared the thought of his friend leaving.

He didn't want Naruto to just _leave_ … this couldn't be how their meeting would end; it felt so wrong.

He wouldn't allow the night to end like this.

Author's Note:  
Hey guys! Soo, this is the first piece of the story, but continuing from here is where things start to get juicy I promise, eheh. I will definitely be putting a few warnings on the next chapter, just to be safe. This is my first published fanfic I'm doing, so I hope it is okay to read and I will try my best to deliver.  
So yeah, I'll give it my best shot, and feel free to let me know what you think so far. :  
Thank you! 3


	2. Chapter 2

"G-Gaara..." Blue eyes widened. Gaara's voice sounded so... desperate. Did he really want him to stay that badly? Naruto wrapped his arms around his friend after a moment, rubbing his back gently. That sealed it. His friend really wanted him to stay, and so, he would stay the night. He nodded, pulling back enough so he could look at him properly.

"I promise I'll stay then." He smiled gently. "Let's get you to bed already, okay? You've had a rough night! Your head's probably gonna hurt a bit tomorrow. I've seen Pervy Sage drink a few times, and he gets real bad headaches in the morning..."

He definitely wouldn't leave Gaara alone, at least not tonight. "I can stay tonight, and tomorrow I'll find a motel to rent. I know my visit was kinda short notice, so I don't wanna be too much of a burden, heh." He scratched the back of his neck, an awkward smile on his lips.

"T-there's no need for that… please stay…" With Naruto supporting him, Gaara guided them down to the end of one hallway which led to a closed bedroom. It was rather tidy, and the bed was located just near a single large window, where moonlight poured in and across a part of the sheets. To the side, a bed table held a dim lamp glowing that same dull orange.

Naruto sighed softly. He didn't mind staying longer, but he didn't know for sure how long he'd be able to stay in Suna. Jiraiya hadn't told him when he'd pick him up, it could be tomorrow, it could be a week from now. _Dammit, Pervy Sage._ His best bet was the old man was off on another "private research" trip. Guiding his friend down the hall and towards his room, Naruto helped Gaara towards his bed.

As he helped his friend make it over to the bed, he attempted to lower him in a sitting position, yet Gaara's hand remained clung tightly onto the blond's shoulder. They collapsed onto the bed together, Gaara bumping his forehead into Naruto's.

"Ah-!" Naruto yelped as he was dragged down, heads colliding, he winced at the painful thump on his forehead. Just as quickly, the Uzumaki's cheeks flushed as he realized the position they had gotten themselves in. His hands and elbows had managed to fall on the sides of the redhead's shoulders so that his body didn't fall entirely onto him, but his knees were on either side of Gaara's hips, having unintentionally pinned his friend against the mattress. The expression in Gaara's eyes was hard to pin, but seeing the flushed cheeks on his pale complexion made the blond's heart race. He brought himself up off the other quickly, tongue tied for words, feeling absolutely embarrassed at this point.

"Mn… sorry…"Gaara groaned as he sat up slowly, brow furrowing as his face started to heat up in embarrassment at his own clumsiness. They sat in an awkward silence, the muffled sounds of wind brushing up against the house. It felt strange for Gaara to have anyone other than himself in the bedroom. His head tilted forward, staring down at the sheets of the bed as he tried to recollect himself.

"I... I wasn't s'posed to get like this… it feels… disgusting _."_ He was mumbling absently, breathing becoming strained as his mind started to race again, his emotions picking up, the feeling of nausea returning. He suddenly glanced up at the Uzumaki with confusion.  
"W-why are you staying…? You... you don't have to see me this way…"

Naruto couldn't help but give a light chuckle hearing those last words. Embarrassed as he was with himself, he found it silly the normally cool, now Kazekage pal of his was getting so flustered just for having a little too much to drink. It was almost cute. He wondered if Gaara had never drank this much before after all.

"You're just drunk, Gaara…" His tone was soft as he reached up, playfully brushing a hand through his red bangs. "You'll be okay, Gaara. You'll feel better in the morning, yeah? There's nothing you need to be sorry for. You're my friend!"  
Naruto started to push himself up from the bed, smiling back at his friend. "Get some rest now, okay? I'm gonna go sleep on the couch."

"… n o."

Before the Uzumaki could rise off the bed, Gaara clasped a firm hand onto Naruto's arm. The feeling of not wanting him to leave was suddenly very intense and it drove the redhead to act aggressively, the sudden outbreak shocked even himself for a moment, though his right mind was not present enough for him to resist. The sound of coursing blood rushed hard in his ears as his pulse beat faster. He forcefully pulled the blond closer until they were merely a couple inches apart. His hand moved down to grab his hand, and Gaara lifted it to his own pounding chest. A low buzz filled his head as trembling green hues stared back into those sapphire orbs.

"… i-it's beating hard…" Gaara breathed out, sounding like a frightened child.

Blue eyes snapped down when that hand gripped at his arm, surprise flickering across his face. He didn't think Gaara would ever hurt him, but honestly, Naruto was alarmed by this sudden aggression. He stared at the other, watching as that hand guided his own until it was resting upon Gaara's chest. He could feel his friend's heart was definitely beating fast against his palm. He gulped, staring back at him with a stunned look.

"I…"He didn't know what to do. Usually Jiraiya just passed out somewhere whenever he got drunk, but Gaara didn't seem to be getting sleepy quite as easily. "I-it's probably because of the alcohol?" He leaned a bit closer, blue eyes flickering down to where his hand was currently resting. He didn't know much about how alcohol affects different people differently, and he felt bad that his friend was dealing with it poorly. "I… I don't think anything bad will happen to you, Gaara. You had a lot to drink tonight, you know? If you just… just lay down and rest, you'll feel a lot better, okay?" His free hand moved to press gently on Gaara's shoulder, guiding him to lay back on the bed. "You just need to sleep off the alcohol, okay? You don't have anything to worry about. I promise! I'll be just down the hall, okay?"

As the Uzumaki tried once more to put him to rest, Gaara never loosened the grip on his hand, and as he fell against the bed he proceeded to pull Naruto with him, making him fall against his chest this time.

"Alcohol s-slows down the heart rate… didn't you know that… N-Naruto Uzumaki…" The blond would have been able to feel the pulse against his own chest with their current position.

"G-Gaara-!" Naruto almost squeaked when he found himself being pulled down onto his friend again, this time on purpose. Did Gaara even realize what he was doing?! Naruto knew alcohol lowered inhibitions, but he hadn't known it slowed down the heart rate. At this point, Gaara's eyes stared straight up into his, glazed with a strange and dark lust. His face burned a shade of burgundy alike his hair as the blood seemed to rush to his cheeks, and the corners of his mouth began to turn up into a slightly crooked smirk. Whatever sanity the redhead held before wasn't present now.

"J-just… sstay here… Uzumaki." He spoke in that soft husk, slightly slurred from the alcohol.

"I-I c-can't stay here _-"_ His voice shook just a bit as he looked down at his friend, his own cheeks darkening a few shades, blue eyes wide. "Y-you're drunk, and… and you don't know what you're doing, Gaara! I… I don't, I mean..."This wasn't part of the plan with getting Gaara to bed! Letting out a deep breath, Naruto pulled himself back until he was almost sitting up, tugging at his hand that his friend still held too firmly. "Gaara... let go, please? I... I can't just stay here..."

"… hn."  
Gaara made a slight pout at these words, beginning to feel an impatience creeping over him. With a rough pull, the redhead took Naruto back down on him, this time rolling over so his friend laid against the sheets.

"Ah!" Everything spun for a brief moment before Naruto found himself laying on his back, with Gaara on top of him. Just... what was Gaara doing? He had never seen this side of him before... he didn't understand it at all. Feeling extremely confused, he tried to figure out what had come over his friend to act this drastically.

Gaara fixated on the other with misty hues, an unspoken depth held deep within his gaze. Though his face remained flushed, his eyes held a severe seriousness now and his tone came a bit more steady, trying to speak with some authority.

"… I won't let you go… I don't want to…"

Naruto sighed shortly again, beginning to feel a little annoyed now. He couldn't help thinking Gaara sounded just like a spoiled child. What was he supposed to do about this? Yes, he was drunk, but… he looked so serious, and that authoritive tone made him tense up. Gaara was known to have a temper, and he also wasn't easy to dissuade when he set his mind on something, so Naruto didn't know what to expect when the guy was under the influence. With a moment of just staring between the two, Gaara moves his head lower until his lips are right next to the Uzumaki's ear.

"I am perfectly aware of what I'm doing… Uzumaki…" he whispers gruffly into the blond's ear, brushing the tip of his nose against the warm, bare neck of his dearest friend.

"N-no!" Naruto's face almost resembled the color of Gaara's hair at this point. He reached up to push his hands against the redhead's shoulders.

"S-stop it, Gaara! Y-You're drunk, and you don't- you don't know what you're doing!"

The sound of his name being called out from the upset, nearly frightened voice of his dear friend froze Gaara, and he paused at the base of his collar bone, Naruto's unsteady breathing filling his ears.  
Had he actually… scared him? Confusion clouded his mind, and to his surprise his eyes began to sting.

"… w hy… why are you so… resistant… why are you always… pushing me away, Naruto." Gaara's voice broke out softly, and his expression was pained.

"What... Gaara, what are you talking about?" He didn't mean to push Gaara away. No, right now, Naruto was concerned that his friend had had too much alcohol and wasn't fully aware of his own actions. The Gaara he knew would never be this… aggressively physical.

"Gaara..." His voice was gentle and concerned. "You just need to sleep... whatever this is off… I don't know what you're thinking or... or what you want from me, but…"  
He let out a breath, his gaze rolling up to the ceiling as he tried to form the right words.  
"… you're my friend, and I don't want you to do something you'll end up regretting later. I don't want either of us to get hurt. You understand that... right?"

"N-Naruto…"  
The emotions couldn't be helped now. As Gaara listened to Naruto's gentle voice, his vision blurred behind a watery veil, the first few tears falling onto Naruto's cheek. Even through the haze of drunkenness, he knew the awfulness he was for these… feelings.

"… it's… it's not going to fade… this feeling…j-just… let me feel it… please… don't push me away…"

Were those... tears? Naruto stared back into those eyes filled with pain that made his chest feel heavy.  
"Gaa-"

Without a second thought, Gaara pressed shaking lips hard against the blond's, a wave of adrenaline swept over him in shivers, his heart stopping right then.

Naruto's thoughts were cut off quickly once those lips pressed against his, and he laid there on the bed, completely frozen as he became too shocked to move.  
Once the initial shock subsided, he snapped out of his trance and firmly shoved on Gaara's shoulders, pushing him back hard, as his face darkened a few shades.

 _What the hell?!_

"F-First Sasuke... and now YOU?!" he finally sputtered out loudly.  
It probably wasn't the best way to respond, but it was the first thing that came to mind. He couldn't think properly since he was still trying to process the fact that Gaara had _kissed_ him.

"Tch…"  
Gaara's mood had suddenly taken on a whole different tone; hearing the name of that Sasuke Uchiha had obviously struck a nerve. The redhead glared into Naruto's eyes, trapping him in a deathly gaze.

Naruto swallowed, snapping out of the shock from being kissed just by the sheer intensity of that glare. It had been a l _ong time_ since Gaara had looked at Naruto like this. This was more than just the alcohol talking. Naruto didn't want to believe it, but he couldn't deny with the way his friend was boring into him that he wanted nothing more than to squeeze his hands around his throat.

"… I'm tired of hearing _his_ name…" a low voice like a growl escaped Gaara as he let his mind speak out bluntly. He had had enough of the mention of that undeserving Uchiha. After all that asshole had put Naruto through… it made him _sick_ just thinking about it _._

He brings his hands over the blond's wrists, pinning him down forcefully with the full intention of not letting him escape. Naruto's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he found himself being pinned down, tugging at his wrists, heart rate speeding up. Gaara lowered his head once more towards the Uzumaki's neck, letting the tip of his nose brush roughly against that bare skin. After a moment of hesitance, he slid a hot tongue against warm flesh in such a way he looked as though he was _savoring_ it.

"G-Gaara- AH!" Naruto made a noise he had never heard himself make before when that tongue pressed along his neck, feeling his whole body shudder from the touch. It was only a few seconds before Naruto was bucking underneath the redhead, yanking at his wrists harder, trying desperately to escape from Gaara's hold.

"I-I said stop it!" Heart pounding, cheeks flushed, he twisted and yanked at his wrists with all the strength he could muster, and managed to slip one hand free during. He shoved at Gaara's chest harshly enough to push him back. He wasn't looking for a fight, but he was confused, embarrassed, and utterly ticked off. He stared back at Gaara with fierce eyes, panting slightly. He felt betrayed for the first time by his friend.

"What… what _right_ do you think you have to do this to me?!"

Gaara snarled, glaring back as Naruto resisted his intentions yet again. That last question echoed internally and brought on a new dark tone. Dark rimmed eyes set straight on the Uzumaki, striking fear into him. Naruto Uzumaki was in his possession now.

A low, bitter chuckle escaped his lips, sending a chill through the blond.

"… what _right_ do I have..?" his tone held genuine disbelief, as if Naruto were the one being unreasonable.

The air was thick with a looming atmosphere, and a thin trail of sand slickly crept over the bed sheets, so thin and slowly the Uzumaki hadn't noticed until it had begun to circle around his wrists, holding them down with more firmness than Gaara's hands had delivered. He crept over the blond once again, coming dangerously close as he whispered harshly in his ear.

"… what right do you have to _deny_ me… when you're the very one responsible for giving my life purpose?"

Breath catching in his throat at how close Gaara was, Naruto's heart thumped widely against his chest upon hearing those words. What… what was he talking about? Life purpose…?

He watched as beads of perspiration trickled down the blonds' neck. He moved to give the bare skin another rough lick, catching a salty drop of sweat on the tip of his tongue as he did so. _Delicious._

He bites down seductively into his sweet flesh with an animalistic hunger.

"G-Gaara- Ahh!" A cry tore from his throat, the beginning of tears welling up in the corners of his eyes when those teeth sank into sensitive flesh. He writhed desperately beneath the redhead, gritting his teeth as he felt a mix of fear and anger towards his so-called friend.

"Y-you… you're being more of an asshole than Sasuke! Stop it already!" He had purposely mentioned Sasuke out of spite, an attempt to get back at Gaara for what he was doing to him. If he didn't want to hear Sasuke's name, that was too bad. This was his form of revenge.

Gaara's jaw locked.

That _name_ again. Why did he have to keep bringing the bastard up?

"… you _will_ take responsibility for my mentality, Naruto Uzumaki." he shot back, deep vocals muffled from his jaw being buried against the flesh of his neck.

Nimble hands moved against the fabric of the blonds' shirt and gingerly began lifting the bottom edge upwards, all the meanwhile giving the Uzumaki a dark, cold stare.

"And you'd be wise not to compare me to that _pathetic_ Uchiha… I'm much worse, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto tensed up, shaking ever so slightly beneath Gaara.

"Take responsibility? H-how am I responsible for this?!" Naruto growled.  
"I'll… I'll keep saying his name as much as I want to! Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasu-" He froze as his shirt was tugged up, his voice caught in his throat.

"You fool…" Gaara sneered, bringing his hands along the noisy blonds' toned abdomen, raising his clothing up slowly until he could feel tender pecks brush against the edge of the fabric ever so slightly.

"Are you that surprised to find that the same person who once _killed_ for lack of love… wouldn't go against all morality to _keep_ it? You idiot…"

The quiet, peaceful Gaara the Uzumaki learned to trust so dearly was now gone, and the same monstrous hunger that fueled his murderous past now drove his current obssession… that being Naruto Uzumaki.

"The harder you struggle, the more I'm pushed into committing this sin… you're practically begging for this."

He cracked a crooked grin, reflecting a familiar insanity he once possessed in the past, eyes dark with a sick desire. He pressed his tongue just underneath the curve of Naruto's ribcage, tracing it painfully slow up the middle of his breastbone. Goosebumps rose over his body as he felt lean muscle and bone underneath his soft skin, the heat Gaara felt before only increasing with his growing excitement.

Naruto couldn't believe it… that Gaara would do this to him. That his dear and trusted friend would _hurt_ him like this. Yet, there was no sign of him stopping.

His shirt rose higher, revealing his bare torso, making cold shivers run over his skin despite the room temperature being on the warmer side. He squirmed, cheeks flushing darker as he realized how absolutely helpless to his friend he was at this point. He could only hope for mercy.

As much as he didn't want to believe Gaara's threats, he knew that he was holding true to his word. His progressive lewdness proved as much. He knew deep down he was really helpless to stop this from going further. Upsetting Gaara would only make it worse.

"… a-ah! G-Gaara…" He shook as the other's tongue ran along his bare skin. A few stray tears falling down his cheeks.

"Wait! I… I've never done this before! Gaara, this is too fast!" His heart was pounding rapidly, eyes wide as he stared down at the other, breath coming out in sharp gasps.  
"P-please, wait!"

Too late… Gaara's mind was broken at this point.

What became of him when those sweet, heart-breaking cries pierced his ears could only be described as disturbing ecstasy. He craved more of the sound.

He used his index finger to wipe at a rolling tear from the Uzumaki before it fell off his trembling chin, which he then held ever so gently, but firmly, in his hand.

"… then I'll be your first experience… you'll be absolutely consumed with me… just as I have been with you."

His tongue dripped with salivation as he moved it onto one of Naruto's small nipples. He took care in tracing gentle circles around the pinkness with the very tip of his tongue. Simultaneously, he used one hand to tend to the other nipple, rubbing back and forth against the tip until it perked out from the forced arousal.

The sound coming from Naruto with the sensations from that tongue and those fingers was almost unhuman. Back arching, his toes curled from the pleasure that went down his spine. He gasped, moans escaping from unwilling lips.

"Wait-" He could barely get out words as his body was taken advantage of.

"If you had accepted my feelings from the start, I wouldn't have to be so merciless… Naruto. No matter… I will _make_ you accept them. You will accept me completely."

It was so hard to focus when his body was becoming aroused from the forced foreplay Gaara was currently giving him.  
"I - I didn't even know you had these… these _feelings_ for me! I... I didn't... Gaara, please… let me think for a few minutes!"

Why? Why was this happening? He had only ever tried to help Gaara. Only moments ago he had admired the newly Kazekage for all that he was... he was Naruto's role model. Now, he was at his twisted friend's mercy. He took it upon himself to do such immoral things to his body, making Naruto feel fear and arousal like he never imagined. He had never wished to imagine.

It all felt so wrong.

"… I feel I've waited long enough."

The monster paused in his foreplay, raising his head slowly to face the terrified Uzumaki, making it so his dead, pale eyes locked into those trembling blues.

Looking into Gaara's still eyes was like looking down in to a deep, dark tunnel. The blank hue held mystery and coldness, now saturated with a powerful energy that reflected how his mind had been driven to insanity. They were lifeless. Yet, looking into the trance like stare he was giving, it was hard to tell if there wasn't even the smallest flicker of unimaginable pain drowned in the madness as Gaara soaked in the image of shaking, glistening pupils of his precious friend staring back, completely terrified of what he was showing to him.

 _Oh…_

His brow furrowed unexpectedly as he understood what Naruto's true fear was.

"… my intentions run deeper than what you're expecting, Naruto… I'm not that type of monster." his expression almost offended as he speaks.

Gaara then laid the side of his head over the left breast, dark lids closed almost completely as he listened for the rapid throb of Naruto's heart.

"… this is what it's all for… knowing your pulse beats only for me in this moment… your heart is mine in this moment." He whispers this in an almost sweet tone, love coating each word.

He brings his head back to the Naruto, moving to press his forehead onto his, a melty gaze fixed into those lovely trembling pupils, and his whisper is low and sultry.

"… I starve for your emotions, Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

"I… don't understand-"

What did he mean _I starve for your emotions_? Was he some kind of sadist?! He felt his friend was getting further and further from understanding, and the thought of venturing forth to find out Gaara's intentions behind his vague speech sent shivers through him. How far was he willing to go down the rabbit hole to reveal the truth? Staring into those icy eyes before him, he felt like he was staring into the past, into the eyes of the guy he'd fought against years ago. Except, the madness in those eyes… was for him. They reflected something deeper. More sinister, twisted in nature than before. A vicious hunger that was not for the bloodlust of all humans, but instead, emerging from some sort of sick infatuation to which Naruto did not wish to understand. Nevertheless, he would have no other choice but to.

He shifted, or attempted to do so, not knowing what else to say. Foreheads rested against each other, his blue eyes boring into closed dark lids. It was as if Gaara was relishing in the moment. He stayed quiet for a few moments. Just quiet. Then Naruto was leaning up, pressing their lips together into a kiss, just briefly, before he pulled away.

Cheeks flushed darkly as he stared up at the redhead. "L-Let me up... we can talk about this. I want to talk about this. Please, Gaara…"

Gaara's brow creased at the pleading request. He wasn't sure if he could trust Naruto not to turn against him as soon as the sand loosened its grip. And here he finally had his beloved Uzumaki, bound for himself with no means of escape. It was what he had longed for, wasn't it?

No… this wasn't right. What he wanted was a mutuality. He yearned for Naruto to want him. To put him in front of everyone and everything. Just as he had done for him.  
Just the thought of there being even a glimmer of a chance that his love would be reciprocated made his pulse quicken, and his heart ached for it.

"Are you telling the truth…? You wouldn't lie to me, would you… Naruto?" his voice was gentle now, his eyes almost glistening with hope, though his last words left an eerie, threatening taste.  
Gaara knew what he was doing was beyond wrong, his actions were filled with ugliness. He didn't know if he could let go of this state of vulnerability. He relished it too much.

"Why would I lie..?" A frown tugged at Naruto's lips as he stared up at Gaara. Perhaps in the same situation, others would have lied their way out of the predicament he had found himself in. They would have the right mind to do so, but Naruto wasn't that simple. This was still his friend, and he had no intentions of escaping. No, he knew better than to reason through this with lies and deceit. His whole life he had been lied to, and that only led to his instability. It would only raise the flames that already enclosed him. Or in this case, the sand. He needed to talk with Gaara about this. To try and understand, somehow, if it were even possible. He wasn't going to run away.

"I really just want to talk." His voice was quiet, but serious "Just, let me sit up. You don't even have to take the sand off of me if you really don't trust me…" It might be giving up his only chance of escape, but earning Gaara's trust was more important.

"What… what exactly do you expect from me?"

Heart throbbing uneasily, Gaara stared back at Naruto for a long time, trying to decipher the honesty that was always shown towards him as real. Suddenly, a memory struck him… that first time Naruto had reached out to him, when he was nothing but a monster to the entire world, himself included. There was that same pain in his voice from years ago. Back then, he had cried for Gaara's damaged state of mind. He wanted to help him so desperately before… would he still want to? Would it even be possible for him to feel pity, to want to reach out, even when this twisted monstrosity was directed at him now?  
He wanted to believe so badly that Naruto didn't hate him. Even a little.

Yet, what hope existed at this point was pushed so far… there was no returning to what was before.

"That day… you became everything to me." His voice was quiet, far away as he stared blankly from those blue eyes.  
How did this happen… why did it happen this way?

Naruto wasn't sure what he meant. That day… was he talking about the day they met? When they had fought during the Chunin exams?

Before he could ask, Gaara pushed himself up and back, removing himself from Naruto. He knelt back, mint eyes lowering into a numb stare, lips parted slightly, throat tight. Sand began to loosen and retract from around the restrained wrists, freeing his victim from the trapped position.

 _Was it possible to fix this?_ he wondered.

Naruto felt the sand loosen and retract, freeing him, yet he couldn't find it in him to budge. He could run, escape, and maybe, just maybe, Gaara wouldn't go after him in this moment of weakness. Yet, he couldn't leave him. Not like this. It would mean cutting their bond apart for good if he left now. Naruto never wanted that, no matter what happened.

Pushing himself up, he tugged his shirt down. Cheeks still flushed as he recalled what he had been doing to him. He shifted a bit. Then, swallowing nervously, he cautiously made his way towards Gaara. He moved closer until he was right in front of him.

"I…" What was he supposed to say exactly? His friend had _feelings_ for him. He wanted him. This very thought made Naruto's face darken and tongue feel caught in his throat. It wasn't like he was used to being confessed to, like that jerk Sasuke… he didn't know what to do when it came to being crushed on. He wasn't heartless, like Sasuke could be.

"I don't know… what to say." He sputtered dumbly. At the very least, he was honest. "It's not like anyone's ever liked me before, but... Gaara, you know you can't do that again. I-I mean, we're friends! Just friends, and… well, friends don't, shouldn't do that kind of weird stuff to each other!" Alright, maybe he didn't know how any of this worked either. Between two guys, anyways.

He crossed his arms in front of him, finding the means to explain himself.

"I mean... only couples, or... _married_ people do that stuff, Gaara. And we're not either of those things." He felt like he was poorly explaining the-birds-and-the-bees to a child that wasn't taking any of it.

"Look, I like you, Gaara! It's just… I don't know if I like you like that. I mean, I've only ever liked Sakura like that. Then again, that was just a silly crush, and she didn't even like me back-" He cut off his own rambling, realizing it was probably making the situation worse. He sighed, becoming exasperated.

Gaara stayed silent, giving no response. His eyes were still cast downwards in a daze, only half soaking in what was being said to him. He wasn't used to this extremity of emotions he had just unleashed, though his desire burned deeply, he could just barely handle himself at this point. He only knew bottling up and suppressing emotion, so the situation took quite a toll on him. The mind was an exhausting part of the body, and right now it looked as if he had really shut down from his previous episode, momentarily lost.

"Maybe you only _think_ you like me like that? You'll find someone you really like, you just haven't had the chance to find that special someone yet. Someone that can be... yours." Naruto scratched at the back of his head. "I mean, I just can't. I live in Konoha and you live here in Suna! Plus, I've gotta get Sasuke back, and I still have a few months before I go back home. I don't think grandma Tsunade would let me live here with you, especially since I'm a Jinchuuriki too. So, even if I wanted us to work, we… can't, because no one would let us. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Gaara snapped out of his trance. Fierce, cold eyes directed a hard gaze at the Uzumaki. His casual tone irritated him.

"… you seem to be the one who's not _understanding_."

Naruto jumped at the sudden angered words coming from Gaara, and was surprised to see a pout directed towards him.

"U-uh..?" was all he could utter in response. Had he really missed something through his explanations?

Gaara frowned. How could Naruto be _this_ dense?

"This isn't a matter of 'thinking' or 'liking'… as I said before, this feeling runs much deeper than you could even begin to describe." his voice was severe, showing his seriousness.

"Do you remember the way I was before I fought you, Naruto? Myself against the world. Not a single living soul mattered to me other than my own… can you imagine going through life feeling absolute hatred towards mankind? No one was strong enough to pull me out of this hole I has drowned myself in." he paused, getting caught up in memories of the dark past.

"… when you reached to take my hand, to lift me out of the darkness, you had succeeded… in that moment, it wasn't just you saving me from endless hatred, but you became the first person I fell against from the fall… what you did hit me deeper than you could ever know, Naruto Uzumaki. You of all living souls were able to relate to the excruciating pain I was feeling… for the first time, I wasn't misunderstood... because we were the same." he brought his eyes steady on the blonds', leaning in closer as his speech continued, voice becoming strained.

"It's why I'm unable to keep you out of my head… you gave me a taste of what acceptance was. You single-handedly taught me to let love into my heart which had long forgotten its value. You gave my life meaning I thought I would never have… and so I became devoted, perhaps obsessed with you and your impact on my existence."

He brought a hand to the left side of his chest, breath shaky.

"My heart aches for more of this connection from you. I want… I _need_ to make you feel how intense this bond to you is to me. As repayment."

Naruto knew what it was like, to drown in that darkness Gaara spoke of. How could he have left Gaara to suffer through that? He had to do something that day when he fought against him, something to make him see there was purpose in life. Naruto had a way of reaching out to people this way through battle, and they had become friends as well. Yet… he never imagined that it would turn out like this with Gaara. He never realized how strong the impact he'd made on his friend was. Now that realization slapped him in the face.

By now, Gaara was centimeters away from Naruto, his gaze yearning, pale complexion darkening with a rosiness as emotions pick up.

"Naruto… this isn't something I can turn on and off. I wish it were that simple. This feeling won't go away, no matter how hard I've tried to deny it. I have become _enslaved_ to you. It scares me."

"Gaara…"

The closer Gaara moved, the more his face flushed, whiskered cheeks tinting red, heart pounding in his chest as those heart-laced words sunk into him. They, undeniably, moved him.

"I…" His eyes flickered down and away from Gaara's invasive stare. It was so hard to think clearly with those lustful eyes boring into him.

He spoke quietly, clenching his fists in his lap. "I'm sorry... I want to help you, Gaara, but I don't know how to return these feelings..." his brow furrowed.

"I don't even know how I feel, honestly. About you… about any of this. It may be dense on my behalf, but I'm still really confused by all this! If I knew how to answer your feelings, I would. Maybe it's best that we... that I go somewhere else tonight. Stay somewhere else, for the remainder of my time in Suna. I don't want to hurt you, Gaara, but this may be for the best. For both of us."

He sighed softly. He never thought in his wildest dreams that his first break up talk would have to be with his friend Gaara!

"Naruto… I'm sorry."

In a split moment, sand encircled the two of them, snaking around the hands of the Uzumaki, bringing him back down once more against the pillows. Gaara watched the struggling, the trembling, the pain and fear in the blonds' eyes as he let his sin take over. Dark shadowed eyes rested numbly on his victim… and tears poured silently down an expressionless face.

"I'm sorry I'm not who you became so fond of… I'm sorry I am no longer your 'good' friend…"

His voice became shaky, both with excitement and sadness. It was so easy when he was under the influence, so easy to get lost in the moment, but now as he was sobered up, he was so aware. They were both so aware, and it made the whole event incredibly bittersweet. Because he was not just a monster to another victim… this was his dearest friend in the whole world. Yet, the hunger could not be helped. From the start, there was no hope of living a normal life; no matter what changes were made, so much of his mind remained damaged. The poor blond boy had fallen into this inescapable nightmare.

Deep in his heart, Gaara wished he had never met Naruto Uzumaki.

"I… I can't let you go. I don't even care if you _hate_ me. " he held a remorseful smile as his own words cut into him, their truth piercing his chest like a knife.

Slowly creeping on his hands and knees until he was over Naruto yet again, he brought his hands on either side of the other's head. He knew what ever love Naruto had felt for him would die soon after satisfying this sickening urge, but it wasn't enough to stop it. Finally, he would have all of him.  
A low, shaking whisper escaped his lips as he brought his mouth near his friend's neck.

"I'm so sorry…"

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 _*waves*_

 _Sorry for this long, long wait on my update guys, I can't really say much except life has been crazy lately. But I am really excited for how this little yandere fic will take a turn on the next update, so please don't lose faith in me just yet! Things are just heating up~_

 _If you have any questions or comments on the story so far, please feel free. This is my first try at a fanfic, so I really appreciate feedback. Thanks again for reading! 3_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Naruto struggled as he was held against his will once more. Eyes wide, heart pumping in his chest harder as the initial fear came back. Gaara… wouldn't do this. Those words kept repeating in his head, over and over again. Gaara wouldn't do this to him. They were friends. He wouldn't hurt a friend like this. He would never… right?

Tears welled up in his eyes as his crazed friend crawled on top of him, shaking his head desperately.

"… G-Gaara!"

His face flushed when lips grazed his neck, and he tilted his head away, unwillingly baring his throat to the predator. "Y-you don't have to do this… please, listen!"

"You want me to be yours? Then fine! I'll do it! Just... not like this... _Gaara_ , are you even listening to me?! I said I'm yours!"

"You're lying."

Gaara responded to the pleading coldly, feeling his warm pulse throb rapidly under fingertips as he brought his hands up and around his throat. He brought his head close, proceeding to graze the vulnerable neck. It was his favorite sound; hearing the blood course through in escalating intervals. It's what being _alive_ sounded like.

"There's no way you'd accept me… not now. Not after I've exposed my true nature."

A sinister chuckle escaped his lips as he brought his face closer to his beloved victim.

"That's why I've decided to _take_ you."

He unlocked his jaw, baring teeth that would bite into tender flesh.

Despite his confident tone, Gaara found he could not steady the rhythm of his own pulse. Letting his selfish desires take over was a new experience, but one he felt he could get used to if only he took the opportunity more often.

Biting down forcefully, his teeth pierced into Naruto's neck, breaking the skin ever so slightly. Just enough for him to taste the rawness underneath… the first taste of Naruto's blood. A shiver ran through him instantly at the taste. It was metallic and salty and sweet all at once on his tongue. More intoxicating than he had anticipated. Beads of sweat began to surface on his brow. His heart was pounding so hard he felt it would burst through his chest, breath shaky as he began to feel light-headed. He soon found himself addicted to this part of Naruto Uzumaki as well.

Yes… taking was so much better.

"I've decided I will take you for myself… even if I don't deserve you. Even if our precious bond ends here...you are mine."

Gaara sprung up, short of breath and shaking slightly. A break of a cold sweat had spread over his entire body, like a fever.

It took him a few seconds, but after a moment of recollection, Gaara realized where he was.

Dim light poured through the curtains of his room, signaling the dawn of a new day.

He had just awoken from a very strange, uncomfortably vivid dream. Or perhaps, more precisely, a nightmare.

All of which revolved around his friend, Naruto Uzumaki…strange, considering he hadn't seen or even spoken to Naruto in months.

Going through the fresh memories of it all, he clutched at the fabric of his bed sheets anxiously. He shuddered, recalling the feeling of biting down into his friends' neck, like some sort of carnivorous animal. No… like a monster. Such darkness in his heart, malicious and wicked in his actions. Those overwhelmingly awful desires. Of all his past dreaming, this had to be one of the most unsettling one. It was so… intimate. So _real_.

Desperately attempting to shove the lingering memories of that dream out of his mind, Gaara rose up fully from bed and made a line towards the restroom to splash cold water on his face.

He dried off with a clean towel, letting his face sink into the softness of its fabric. He flinched when he heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Yes?" he called out automatically, maybe a little fearfully.

The door opened just enough for his sister, Temari, to peek her head in. A devious smirk was spread across her face as she eyed her little brother with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Didn't startle you did I? Someone is here to see you, Gaara… believe it!" she struck a cheesy pose, her hand pointed at him making the victory-sign and grinned widely, giving her best mocking image of Naruto Uzumaki.

Gaara's eyes lit up. "Naruto?"

His sister just laughed at his exclamation, causing him to blush quickly. He didn't mean for his voice to sound so hopeful. He frowned at his teasing sibling.

"Says he wants to go out with you. I'd bet my right arm it's to a noodles joint." she managed to say through her fit of laughter, leaving Gaara dumbfounded as she closed the door behind her.

He wondered what had brought Naruto Uzumaki to come visit him so suddenly. It was like him to not send any notice beforehand, too. He always did as he pleased.

Gaara sighed, but couldn't help a smile tugging at his lips.

Fortunately, there were no meetings to attend to today.


End file.
